Saving Innocence
by NaughtyRaccoon
Summary: On the first night that Kaoru was forced to work at a teahouse as a prostitute, she met the Battousai. Would the two be able to heal each other and save what was left of the other's innocence as they crossed paths? BK
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Here we go again… Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me so no suing, k? Thanx :p

* * *

**Saving Innocence**

**Prologue**

It was nighttime again. Shadows seemed to lurk in every corner, muffling any possible signs of liveliness. The streets were emptied. Houses enveloped in silence. Stars above twinkled merrily in contrast to the gloomy city as if mocking the darkness below.

Blending into the shadows and standing against the wall of an alley stood a redhead who took in this serene sight before him._ Such irony_, he thought, _that such a serene atmosphere could prove deadly to those unlucky enough to cross my path_. Giving one more moment to take in the peaceful scene that he knew would soon turn into puddles of bloodshed, the tiny assassin readied for yet another dirty job that would be flawlessly accomplished by his hands.

This night was going to be just like the others after all.

Peace never does last.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

In another part of Kyoto, a girl with velvet hair whose blue eyes were normally bright and full of spirit was also staring into the night. The stars illuminated her body, causing the exposed skin from her white yukata to look even paler than normal. They did not warm her however, as she shuddered from a breeze that blew across her skin. The night appeared so empty to her now, so distant and lonely. It was not long ago, she recalled with a frown, that night had represented comfort and security to her. If only he was still there, her beloved. . . 

"Father."

She could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she whispered that word like it was something fragile, something she had to cradle carefully with her soft voice or else it might break. No! She reprimanded herself. She must not cry, must not think about that night, about what happened… she had to be strong and live on, her father would want her to. With that thought, a look of determination crossed her face as she walked back to the inn that would be her new home.

The nights would never be the same.

But she was determined to find her peace again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What had took you so long tonight, Himura Battousai?" A tall man smoking a cigarette asked the smaller man in front of him; both had the same amber slits that resembled eyes of predators. 

"That's none of your business, Saitou." The shorter man addressed to as Battousai replied with a hard, cold voice as he continued to walk swiftly pass the man he called Saitou without so much as a glance.

Saitou only followed his movements with eerie amber eyes, not a bit faltered by the other man's impassive attitude. The Himura Battousai was known to be an aloof person that did not have the same standards of pleasure as other human beings. Many seemed to believe that killing was his form of pleasure, but Saitou believed otherwise. Straightening up from leaning against the wall and taking his time to extinguish his cigarette, he trailed after the smaller man. Usually he would have just left the Battousai alone after making a snide comment, but he had a message to deliver tonight.

"Most members of the Ishin Shishi and I are going to a teahouse later. You are invited of course."

The Battousai habitually turned his expression to a snarl upon hearing Saitou's words: he was never one to enjoy whores flaunting all over him.

"I'm not interested in going to whorehouses."

Despite not being able to see the Battousai's snarl because he was standing behind him, Saitou let a smirk grace his face: he'd expected such an answer from the Battousai. _A man with a different standard of pleasure than others_, he mused.

"Katsura asked for your present there."

With that simple statement, Saitou left without another word, knowing that the Battousai would be convinced to go upon hearing it as one of Katsura's orders.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

And indeed he was right, as the redhead found himself seated in one of the most famous teahouses in Kyoto. 

"Himura, I want you to relax here, no need to look so on guard. We're not on duty right now, so let's just enjoy ourselves as men tonight."

The redhead assassin was doubtful at his commander's words, _he didn't make me come out here just for me to try enjoying myself, did he? _His face and voice betrayed any of his suspicion however, as he replied monotonously,

"I'll try, sir."

Katsura shook his head slightly, being the boy's commander for three years, he very well knew that Himura was suspicious about his reason being here even if his expression or voice didn't show signs of it. But the truth was, he really just wanted him to have some fun tonight. He knew that all those killings he made him do was too much for his young heart to take, and if he didn't loosen up soon, he was afraid that the boy might end up hurting himself from all the guilt and stress.

"May I ask you to send someone over here to serve this gentlemen?" Katsura addressed to the women in charge of the teahouse.

_It is time for me to repent for all the wounds I had created in Himura instead of causing even more wounds_, he decided. After all, he was the one that discovered this 'secret weapon' of the Ishin Shishi and made him carry a burden that was not his. It would only be fair to do something so little in return as to let him take a break once in awhile.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I would love to hear about what you guys have to say about this story so please review! Oh, and before I forget, I understand that Saitou was from the Shinsengumi, but just for the purpose of this AU fic, I put him with the Ishin Shishi, k? Hope that answered some questions. Anyway, for the next chapter, Kenshin and Kaoru will be meeting. 


	2. Behind a Mask

** Saving Innocence**

**Chapter 1  
**

They had only been here for about fifteen minutes, but Katsura could tell that his companion had already withdrawn into boredom. Even the best entertainers of the house were unable to rouse his smallest interest. Any other man would have been grateful for the attention – after all, they came for pleasure, not duty.

"Do you wish for another cup of tea, Katsura-sama?"

Katsura turned to look at the girl to his left. Her frame was small and she had shoulder-length hair that curtained a round face. He could glimpse the pasty makeup between her brown strands.

"Yes, please."

He replied politely, and the girl complied his request with grace.

"What about you, Himura-san? Would you like me to pour you another cup of tea?"

Her question had been smooth, almost casual, but she dared not look up. There had been gossips about this one, the handsome yet silent swordsman. He never spoke a word to any of the entertainers, but one glare from his amber eyes could haunt them in their sleep.

A few moments of silence passed and the girl became anxious. She was tempted to look up, but fear held her head in place.

"I'm sure he would like some tea also, Aiko-san."

Grateful for an answer, Aiko scurried over to the redhead's side to pour him the tea. It was unnerving to be so close to him – he was cold, dangerous, unpredictable – her hands trembled faintly as she held out the kettle. She could feel his glare on her, and her heart jumped wilder in her chest. He was making her uncomfortable.

"Ah! I'm afraid I've almost run out of tea. Please excuse me, gentlemen."

Face flushed, she hurriedly stood up and walked away with a half-filled kettle.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"There was no need to have treated her so coldly." Commented Katsura as he watched the girl scurry away.

Battousai did not respond.

Silence settled between the two as they ignored the lively atmosphere around them.

"Himura, what are your thoughts on the Ishin Shishi?"

The timing of the question was odd, Katsura realized, but he was suddenly overcame with the urge to ask.

"I had pledged my loyalties to the Ishin Shishi and will remain loyal to them so long as they are fighting to bring about a better era for the people of Japan."

There was no enthusiasm or even a note of curiosity in his words, but nonetheless, Katsura knew how much his hitokiri had meant them. Deep inside, Katsura had known he would answer that way. He had known it the first time he met this boy, the first time he saw those violet eyes that hoped to save lives and change times.

He hid his sigh of relief by downing a sip of tea. _So Himura's ideals had not been corrupted yet._ There was more that the Battousai could have said, but for now, his answer was enough to reassure Katsura that his pure heart had not yet turned into a rotted shell. At least now there was hope that his wounds could still heal with time.

_More important is that_ _he can still fight for Ishin Shishi with a strong heart and strong will. _He needed his secret weapon with him now more than ever.

It was a selfish thought;_ but_, he argued – _it is for a greater cause_.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Kaoru-san, please stop struggling and stay still! You are making a bigger deal out of this than it is."

"I'm not staying still if you're planning to put that crusty white stuff on my face! What are you trying to make me look like, a clown? There's no way I'll let you do that to me!" Screeched a bewildered Kaoru as she scuttled away from the monster she dubbed makeup.

"It is not just you that have to put it on, Kaoru-san. All of us have to do that. It is the rule here. I will not be forcing you to wear it if I had been given any other choice."

Nami, her coworker explained with a weary sigh, hoping that Kaoru would finally cooperate. She had never quite met someone with so much defiance and energy. Most of the other girls were broken and devastated when they had been brought in. After all, every worker at this inn had lost someone important – even herself.

"Just what exactly will they do if I refuse to put it on, are they going to _force_ me to wear it?" Kaoru asked while massaging her scalp.

Earlier, Nami had tied her hair into tight, elegant buns. Those buns were giving her headaches now and making her scalp itch. She refrained from the urge to pull her hair out.

"Kaoru-san, I don't think you realize how important it is to follow the rules here."

Nami replied quietly as she gave up on the makeup and went in front of a mirror to fix up strands of her auburn hair. "As you know, this is an Ishin Shishi teahouse. All of the entertainers here are their captives: every one of us was a relative or friend of those Shinsengumi they had captured. Not obeying your enemy can result in a fate worse than the one you have now. That is why you must _always_ do what you are told."

Although her tone remained level as she spoke, her words were solemn and heavy with emphasis. As she looked at Nami's reflection in the mirror, Kaoru saw not the petite and vulnerable girl that she had met earlier, but a mature woman with stern eyes and resolve.

She suddenly found a new respect for her coworker.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Battousai was annoyed.

His commander first ordered him to relax, then requested a dozen whores to swarm over him. He thought that Katsura would know better by now. His commander was usually brighter than this.

He glowered at the girl next to him who was pouring him tea. She was so typical – dark eyeliner, pouty red lips, elegant dress – they were all the same.

He almost jeered as the girl hurried to her feet with the excuse that she had ran out of tea. From the sloshing in the kettle, he could tell that it was at least half-full.

Perhaps he had been cold to her, like Katsura said, but he could care less. Entertainers were never his favorite people.

He closed his eyes and relished in the quiet moment as Katsura mused on his answer about the Ishin Shishi. Why his commander had suddenly decided to ask him that question was beyond him, but it wasn't any of his concerns.

He was about to fall into the calming patterns of meditation when he felt someone's attention on him.

Frustrated, he opened his eyes and glared.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kaoru stood at the kitchen and observed her future workplace.

The teahouse seemed more like a circus to her than anything else.

Her head spun as she took in the flashes of colors from the geisha's kimonos, the loud roars of laughter from the men as they harassed waitresses, and the moist air that smelt of cheap perfume and sweat.

All of a sudden, her resolution to live this new life was not as strong as it had been.

Could she blend into such active atmosphere and mask her face behind makeup for a living?

Could she live a life daily with a painted smile and pretend to be happy even when she wasn't?

At a time of doubt like this, she found comfort in recalling her conversation with Nami. The other woman had proven to Kaoru that it was still possible to maintain pride and willpower after enduring such a low lifestyle.

She just needed to have faith in herself that she could do it. She could come out of this with her head held high.

_For him…_

She shook her head. _Now is not the time to reminisce_, she chided herself, snapping back to the present. She scanned the scene in front of her one last time, about to leave the kitchen when something caught her eyes.

There was a table at the far right corner that emitted a different aura than the rest. Kaoru strained her eyes to see the occupants of the table. The one with his back turned to her had neatly trimmed black hair tied atop his head in a ponytail. And the one facing her…

Kaoru gasped. She had never seen such eyes.

Muddled amber clashed against her innocent blue. She was drawn to him like a victim to a vampire's hypnotic stare.

It was frightening, the intensity in his eyes. It made her heart pound, her throat dry, her head whirl. But still, she could not look away. It was frightening, but it was exciting.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was everyday that Katsura witnessed the Battousai's glare; however, it was _not_ everyday that Katsura witnessed someone who did not back away from the Battousai's glare.

He watched the exchange between the hitokiri and the girl with wonder. The girl was flushed, her face blushing a healthy pink, her lips agape as if caught by surprise.

But she did not look away.

Her eyes were fixed on the redheaded assassin – she didn't even blink.

If Battousai was surprised, he did not show it. He simply continued to glare, determined to win this unspoken staring contest. It was not in a hitokiri's nature to back down, no matter the case.

Katsura found that he was amused by his companion's rather juvenile behavior.

Perhaps there _was_ a remedy besides time that would heal Himura's wound after all.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: I know that this is a really late update but I'd just found my motivation to continue this story so future updates will be sooner. Really, I'd even started on the next chapter! Anyway, please review. Reviews are what drive me to write more, and of course, my obsession with Rurouni Kenshin 


End file.
